


洋葱

by QWER_H



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: 承花 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QWER_H/pseuds/QWER_H
Kudos: 1





	洋葱

①  
“今天店里看起来很冷清呢。”  
下午四点，酒吧门口哗啦啦的风铃声打破了这一方天地的宁静，花京院擦着酒瓶回头，空条承太郎正好坐到他面前的椅子上。  
面容冷峻的男人摘下帽子，顺手解开衬衣最上方两粒纽扣，花京院盯着他的手看了一会，才说：“偶尔闲一点也不是坏事。”  
前几日的天气都很凉爽，今天不知怎的，温度暴涨，道路两旁树上的叶子被烤得又油又亮，人们大都选择待在家里避暑，于是原本就默默无闻的小酒吧更是无人问津。  
花京院的酒保服是那种系带子的款式，很贴身，承太郎感觉自己用一只手就能握住他的腰，思绪也常常飘回他们上高中时，花京院围着围裙在他家做饭的场景。不过今天的花京院有点特别。他平常总穿白色衬衣，今天却换了件粉色的，承太郎固执地认为男人穿粉色衣服很娘，可一到这个人身上，却平添了一抹温柔。细白的脖颈延伸到衣领一下，想想就让人…承太郎的喉结细微滚动。  
“怎么了，看呆了？”承太郎回过神来，花京院托着腮，戏谑地问他，并递给他一杯随手调的饮品。  
承太郎恢复平静，没有再说话。他看着花京院把吧台的东西一样一样收拾好，快结束的时候，才说：“晚上有空吗，一起去看夜景。”  
“可以啊，刚好打算今天休息，你等我一下，我去换衣服。”  
等到花京院将门口的牌子翻到“closed”，再快步走来时，承太郎的一支烟都快抽完了，他将烟头踩灭，启动摩托车，安静的大街上只有发动机呜呜的声音。  
太阳渐渐躲到云层后面去了。  
花京院熟练地跨上后座，戴好承太郎递来的头盔，乖巧地坐了会，一时间竟无人说话。  
“你想等会被甩出去吗？”许久，承太郎将他的手环到自己腰前。  
花京院感觉耳根有点发热，从善如流地默默收紧了手，将头埋到对方宽厚的后背上。  
哈雷飞驰而去。

“外公，那是谁？”  
乔瑟夫•乔斯达从给外孙搭乐高城堡的繁忙之中抬头瞅了一眼，隔壁家有一个红色头发的小孩正在后院除草。两家只有木头做的栅栏相隔，所以很容易看到对面的情况。  
“哦，那是隔壁家新领养的小孩，好像叫…呃…花京院典明？看着挺乖的，你多找人家玩玩，相同年纪的小鬼应该会有共同语言。”  
当时还在念初一的承太郎撇了撇嘴，“我不要。”  
“为什么？”  
“不为什么。”  
“反正你也没有朋友。”  
“烦死了！臭老头！”乔瑟夫•乔斯达挨了外孙一个爆栗，立刻装作呜呜大哭的样子奔向家里：“荷～莉～管管你家臭小子…”  
承太郎手里胡乱拼着，眼睛却瞟向栅栏的另一边。那个名叫花京院的小男孩除完草之后又搭了个简易的衣架，跑到房间里拿了一盆衣服出来，也不知道他那小身板是怎么搬得动这么重的东西的，他将衣服一件件晾好，动作很麻利，丝毫不拖泥带水。  
直到那一抹红色消失在视线里，承太郎才收回目光。

第二天早上，透过私家车的玻璃窗，承太郎看到花京院背着小书包出了门。  
还是同一个学校，同一个班级。  
同学们对转学生的到来表示了热烈欢迎，每到下课，花京院的座位旁都会围上几个同学。承太郎头靠着窗，目不转睛地看着他的笑脸，直到上课铃将他突然惊醒，才终于发觉自己有点不对劲了。

荷莉太太对着父亲抱怨道：“真不知道承太郎这小子怎么回事，好好的私家车，说不坐就不坐，非要走路去上学！”  
乔瑟夫•乔斯达哈哈大笑：“臭小鬼，叛逆期到了吧！别管他，他吃了苦头自然知道回家的。”

就这样，空条承太郎，知名房地产大亨的孙子，跟在花京院典明身后走了一个星期，终于在第七天，快到学校门口时，收获了对方略带羞涩的邀请：“要不…以后一起上学吧？”

后来，花京院又坐上了承太郎的自行车后座。  
清晨或傍晚，描摹着承太郎默不作声费力蹬车的模样，体会着微风拂过脸庞的触感，花京院感觉有什么东西在身体里逐渐鼓胀起来，好像有一点微小又确定的幸福已经生根发芽了。

承太郎先带花京院去了他们以前常去的寿司屋，点了两瓶烧酒，一堆配菜，老板乐呵呵地问起他们的近况，花京院承担起主要回答的任务，承太郎偶尔做补充。  
“你们两个还真是般配耶，连吃相都很像夫妻。”  
“唔？”两人对视一眼，承太郎刚一口吃掉一个鳗鱼手卷，而花京院吃饭总是很矜持，且适量，说是要维持体重，所以他平常剩的饭总会被承太郎包下。  
“我们不是那种关系啦，只是好朋友而已。”  
花京院的嘴角粘了一粒米，承太郎刚伸出手，听到这话又默默放了回去。  
“哈？真的吗——”  
“是哦。”花京院咀嚼完最后一口樱花卷，认真地说道，“毕竟我们俩各方面都差距太大了啊，做恋人的话还是要讲究个门当户对。”  
一个是富三代社会精英，一个是无闻的酒吧老板。  
怎么想都觉得不合适啊。

晚饭后，他们又驱车去了海滨大桥。  
海风呼呼地刮着，把两人的头发都吹乱了。花京院跳下车，伸了个懒腰：“啊——”可能是烧酒的后劲起来了，人两颊红红的，眼里似乎还有水光。他的声音传了两三秒就消失了。  
承太郎也走过来，居民楼和商业街的灯光把海面照得波光粼粼，浪花翻滚时发出好听的声音，不时还有游轮的呜呜声做伴奏。  
“话说…”花京院转头望向他，“你刚刚是不是酒驾了。”  
“…呀嘞呀嘞。”承太郎扶了扶帽子。  
两人笑作一团。

空中传来“轰”的声音。  
“诶？！”花京院抬起头，硕大的一滴刚好打在他鼻子上。下午还干燥闷热得像是要烤熟人，老天爷又突然变了脸，雨珠不要钱似的往下砸，半分钟都不到，便将人淋成了落汤鸡。  
承太郎在超速的边缘反复试探，衬衣相贴，他能听到身后人心跳的咚咚声。

先把人送回隔壁，因为养父母年纪大了，年初就收拾东西决定回老家种田，故这个家里现在只有花京院一个人住。  
承太郎站在玄关外，看花京院光脚跑去浴室拿毛巾来为两人擦脸，他插着兜享受服务，稍稍弯下腰来方便对方动作。  
“进来喝杯热茶吧。”花京院的头发湿漉漉地贴在脸上，很滑稽的样子。  
“不用了，我得回去收拾行李。”承太郎看着他的眼睛。  
“嗯？要出差了吗？”平静的回视。  
“是的，隔壁县有个生意需要我亲自去谈，明天早上就走，大概一个星期之后回来。”  
“…这样啊。”  
“可不要孤枕难眠啊。”  
花京院微笑起来：“我早就习惯一个人睡了。”  
笨蛋，我才不是这个意思。  
承太郎捞了把头发，将手撑在门框上，“那晚安咯。”  
“嗯，晚安。”  
“有事可以给我打电话。”  
“好。”

隔壁的灯亮了半个小时左右就熄灭了，花京院在黑暗里睁着眼睛发呆，直到凌晨三点困意终于来袭，这才沉沉睡过去。

②  
秋天快来的时候，花京院的酒吧新添了两名店员。  
皮肤黝黑的那位，名叫穆罕默德•阿布德尔，来自埃及，在周游世界的同时靠占卜维持生计。他敬仰并热爱着自己的职业，虽然并不很健谈，人却忠厚老实。花京院与他非常投缘，听说了他的经历后，主动向他询问是否愿意来这家酒吧当服务员，在日本游玩的这段时间，还可以免费住在二楼的宿舍。阿布德尔欣然同意。  
凭借与众不同的外表和新奇的占卜术，慕其名来到酒吧的顾客多了起来。  
“阿布德尔，你真是只招财猫。”这个月酒吧的收入与之前的赤字相比，可以说是非常可观了。  
“哪里哪里。”阿布德尔微笑道，“可以帮到你就太好了。比起这个，我刚刚占卜到，有一个对你很重要的人即将出现在这里。”  
“真的吗？”花京院对占卜的准确性提出质疑。  
“百分之百。要不要打个赌？”  
“如果我输了，寿司套餐你随便挑。”  
话音刚落，熟悉的声音就从耳边响起，“花京院，好久不见。”  
承太郎因为夏天那笔大生意的圆满成功，连升三级，现在已经成了分公司的总经理，光这个月就出了两次差，看样子是刚从新干线上下来，还没回家就到了这里，身旁还立着行李箱。  
他注意到旁边和花京院穿着同款制服，高大魁梧的男人，向花京院露出询问的表情。  
花京院意会，为他们介绍彼此，两人友好握手并做了简单交流。

“他住在哪？”等到阿布德尔被其他客人叫走，这里只有他们两个人的时候，承太郎问。  
“二楼的宿舍，我怎么可能让一个刚认识的男人住到我家里。”  
“哦？”  
“…那时候年轻不懂事嘛。”  
初中，他俩刚约定一起上下学的当天晚上，身为行动派的空条承太郎同学就以看恐怖片为诱饵，爬上了花京院的床。  
那会儿他们同床的机会还是很多的，关系亲密后，对方的家就成了自己的第二个家。有时睡在花京院家的榻榻米，有时睡在空条家的kingsize大床。荷莉太太对花京院赞不绝口，说是嘴这么甜的小孩已经不多见了，每次告别时都依依不舍，再三叮嘱他以后常来玩，要给他做新研究的料理。  
花京院睡姿不好，一觉醒来发现自己转了个顺时针的情况也不少有，起初承太郎还会把他的身体挪回原位，再后来，因为嫌麻烦，索性直接把人箍在怀里，花京院依偎在他肩膀，乖乖地睡到天亮。  
只不过上了高中后，花京院明目张胆的乖巧变成了缠绵蕴藉的温柔，两人也心照不宣地没有再提这种事。  
那时花京院就已经坚信他们之间的差距是无法跨越的鸿沟，如果承太郎是光芒万丈的明星，他便是默默充当背景的一轮月，与其让自己陷得太深无法自拔，不如趁早收手。

阿布德尔转头看见两人耳鬓厮磨说着悄悄话的样子，心下了然，便不再去打扰，将顾客们留下的垃圾收拾到垃圾袋里，系上死结，走到后门去准备丢掉。

“所以，嗯？这是怎么回事？”  
花京院典明叉着腰，瞅瞅鼻青脸肿的阿布德尔，又瞅瞅和他半斤八两的陌生青年。  
这小伙看起来十七八岁，正是该上学的年纪，一头银发很是招摇，故作凶狠的眼神里透着些涉世未深的单纯来。地上扔着他的包，除此之外别无他物。  
“小鬼，你叫什么名字。”花京院问道。  
“请你放尊重点，我才不是什么小鬼，小爷大名叫简•皮耶尔•波鲁那雷夫！”  
没人理他。  
“喂！你们这些人怎么这样！”他急了他急了。  
“好吧，波鲁那雷夫，你刚才把我的店员给打伤了，要怎么负责？”  
“我受的伤可比他重多了！”  
“活该！谁叫你先一言不合就动手。”  
波鲁那雷夫的脏话挤在嗓子眼，硬是被笑里藏刀的老板和一左一右两彪形大汉的气势堵了回去，他撇撇嘴，最后只是冷哼一声。  
阿布德尔扔垃圾的时候发现垃圾桶旁边有个破包，因为看起来脏脏的，里面也没什么东西，以为是谁的垃圾没扔准，就顺手给丢了，哪知道下一秒突然冲出一个男人，拳头直直朝他脸上招呼。阿布德尔怎么可能站着挨打，他虽然不是挑事儿的性子，可也不是吃素的，于是两人在后门打了个天翻地覆，最后以波鲁纳雷夫因经验不足而战败告终。  
“行了行了，看你也交不了医药费的样子，赶紧回家…”  
“我不回家！我是出来找杀害我妹妹的凶手的！”  
波鲁那雷夫突然激动起来，三言两语解释了自己的寻仇之旅，“…刚才用最后一点钱买了块三明治，才吃两口就看到有人扔我的包，想也没想就冲过去了，打完才发现它已经被踩成一滩稀泥，现在连最后一口吃的都没有了…”可以说是非常的泫然欲泣呢。

就这样，花京院同志善心大发，让阿布德尔多了一位不打不相识的新室友。

“喂…你看那边，新来的银发小哥好帅呀。”  
“诶？！真的耶，上次来的时候还没有呢。”  
“这家店的颜值也太高了吧，老板已经够帅了…”  
“嘿嘿，我觉得老板对面坐的那个男人最好看，品品这刀削般的面庞&%#prprpr…”  
这家酒吧本来就不大，调酒有花京院，服务有阿布德尔，波鲁那雷夫感觉已经没有自己的容身之处了，可又不想吃白食，于是在空的地方搭了个小台子，不忙的时候就上去唱两句法国民间小调。没想到收获一致好评，偶尔还会有女生找他合影，导致原本就不谦虚的这货愈发膨胀起来。

说回我们的主角吧。  
承太郎的外公，也就是乔瑟夫•乔斯达，昨天突然打电话来，说自己已经在回日本的路上了，此次行动非常机密，没有第二个人知道，承太郎不知他在整什么幺蛾子，疑心老爷子沉迷角色扮演或得了什么臆想症，便亲自开车去机场接人。  
然而花京院看到的承太郎一点也没有与亲人重逢的喜悦，周身仿佛绕着层暗黑的雾气。  
“昨天发生什么了…该不会是…老爷子不行了吧？”  
承太郎冷笑一声：“我看他是好得很。”  
“那怎么了，你倒是说啊。”  
承太郎抬手捂住脸，一幅很纠结的样子，“这种事要我怎么说出口啊…”在花京院万般期待的目光下，最后，他终于下定决心，深吸一口气，眼一闭心一横，直接从吧台下面掏出个…  
小孩？？！  
花京院震惊地看着与承太郎有三四分相似的脸，颤颤巍巍地问：“你儿子？”  
“我舅舅。”  
诶——？？！！

“…总之仗助就交给你了，毕竟我也没有养小孩的经验，等会把你的东西收拾一下，直接搬到我家来，这样更方便些。”  
什么叫你没有养小孩的经验啊，难道我就有吗！花京院心里疯狂吐槽，话说你这我不要你觉得我要我觉得的总裁口气是怎么回事？  
因为受不了承太郎单手拎着小孩的行为，怕他这样把人拎成长脖怪，花京院就把仗助抱到自己怀里来，结果一不小心就走到空条家的院门口了。  
承太郎说这话时一幅理所当然的样子，但花京院心里却是拒绝的，他又不是他的什么人，更何况都已经成年了，怎好意思随便住到别人家，虽然这小孩是很可爱没错，但照顾他也不是自己分内的事情…  
于是他稍稍往后退了一步，还没开始说话，只感觉魂都要被尖叫声给吓飞，东方仗助狠狠扯住承太郎的衣摆，大叫一声：“爸爸！”  
两人都被这一叫给唬住了，仗助又转过头来，忽闪忽闪的大眼睛可怜兮兮地望着抱着自己的花京院：“妈妈…”小孩睫毛真长，泪珠在眼睛里打转，惹人怜爱得很，“不要分开…”

就这样，在半强迫半自愿的情况下，花京院还是久违地住到承太郎家里来了，尽管他总有种中计的感觉。承太郎倒是心情很好，本以为从老头那接了个烫手山芋，没想到居然让他和花京院的关系绝处逢生了，可能仗助就是他冥冥之中的神助攻吧。

③  
花京院醒来时还不到七点，比平常的生物钟早了很多。眼前是仗助肉嘟嘟的小脸，柔和的阳光透过窗棂，他甚至能清楚地看到小孩子脸上的绒毛。脖子下方感觉硬硬的，花京院愣了一会，才意识到承太郎把自己的手臂枕到他头下面了。  
花京院抱着仗助，承太郎搂着他俩。  
他陡然紧张起来，耳朵也开始肉眼可见地变红，在确认承太郎的呼吸还很平缓后，终于松了口气，往仗助的脸蛋上弹了两下。仗助发出无意识的呢喃，嘴边还挂着串口水，花京院看着他笑了几分钟，这才翻了个身，静悄悄地起床。  
真是的，被叫了一句“妈妈”还真就母爱泛滥起来了。煎鸡蛋的时候，花京院又开始唾弃自己。

将鸡蛋、吐司和牛奶摆上餐桌，承太郎也已经穿戴整齐，单手举着半梦半醒的娃，坐了下来。  
先前为了不让气氛陷入迷之尴尬，花京院还特意把电视机打开听个声，此时三人一起听着杜王町晨间新闻，配着吃东西时吧唧吧唧的声音，居然更像一家三口了。  
失策啊，他无声呐喊。

等到终于送走承太郎这尊大佛，花京院便宛如泄了气的皮球，直接瘫倒在沙发上，放空了一会后，他又翻身，从手机通讯录里找到“乔瑟夫先生”。  
“摩西摩西？”  
“乔瑟夫先生，早上好，我是花京院。”  
“哦，是花京院啊，听说承太郎那小子把仗助丢给你了？”  
你还真有脸说啊，是要玩击鼓传花吗。  
“是的，因为家里现在没有什么婴儿用品，我想问问仗助平常都喝什么牌子的奶粉，等会去超市买。”毕竟没有哪个酒吧是早上开业的，他的空余时间其实很多。  
“这个啊，没注意呢。”  
“奶嘴是什么型号的呢？”  
“嗯…不知道。”  
“尿布用什么样的总该知道吧？”总不能一次性买他个几百条内裤，拉一次换一次吧。  
“这个嘛…啊哈哈哈…”  
…臭老头。  
“你就每种都拿点吧！看仗助喜欢什么样的，钱不用担心，我们乔斯达家的儿媳…呸！朋友从来没有自己出钱的道理，买完了直接找承太郎报销就行！”然后这老头就“喂喂，怎么信号不好…”挂断了。  
好啊，看我不把整座超市给你买下来。

下午花京院牵着仗助来到了酒吧，常识告诉他这里不是小朋友可以来的地方，然而让孩子独自呆在家里他不放心，况且这里也没有什么坏人，真要有的话，只要他，阿布德尔和波鲁那雷夫在，就不会让任何人动他一根汗毛。  
不出几分钟，仗助就骑到了波鲁那雷夫的脖子上，他还不怎么会说话，但波鲁那雷夫仿佛拥有什么神奇的技能，让鸡同鸭讲两人不知为何笑得眼泪都要流出来，难道发型奇特的人之间会有所谓的心灵感应吗。  
“没想到波鲁那雷夫对付小孩还挺有一套的。”阿布德尔说。  
花京院额角落下三根黑线：“…因为他本来就是个弱智啊。”  
对这段对话毫不知情的本尊正被揪着头发当马骑。

风铃又响了。三个大人同时朝门口看去。  
一个黄毛，带着牛仔帽的男人走了进来，他右边裤袋鼓鼓的，看形状像是手枪。  
周遭的客人们并没有意识到哪里不对劲，还在继续交谈着。  
这个名为荷尔•荷斯的牛仔似笑非笑地走到花京院面前，东方仗助像是突然意识到什么，停止了和波鲁那雷夫的玩闹，从虬结有力的臂膀上滑下来，抱住旁边的大腿。阿布德尔也将目光投向这里，只见他右手挑起花京院的下巴，凑在人耳朵旁轻轻吐着气：“别紧张，小哥哥，我真的只是来喝杯酒。”说罢便退后坐下，双手摊开耸了耸肩，“来一杯这里的招牌吧。”  
花京院并没对这人的调戏做出太大反应。然而可怜的荷尔•荷斯，在以深情的目光望向花京院，并喝下那杯富含糖精的饮料时，一股诡异直冲天灵盖的味道让他立刻破功全喷了出来。

花京院上午去百货商场的时候，还顺便买了些其他日常用品。比如他私心选了一对情侣用的，带海豚图案的杯子来刷牙，蓝色的承太郎用，粉色的他自己用。为了掩饰他还给仗助买了一款白色海星的，强行弄成亲子装，可以说是非常的此地无银三百两了。  
等到晚上下班回到家里，承太郎恰好做完晚饭，虽然在搬到这里来之前，酒吧会一直营业到凌晨，不过现在有了仗助，另外两位常驻人员就巴不得他早点走似的把他赶了回来，说什么再苦不能苦孩子。  
花京院：“我回来了。”  
承太郎微笑：“欢迎回来。”哇，这个男人系着围裙的样子可真好看。  
仗助：“@！%&…”  
“你今天买了不少东西。”  
“是的，我问了乔斯达先生，不过没得到什么有用的信息，就随便买了一点。”  
他刚换完鞋，和承太郎的身高差距似乎又大了一点，只能仰着头看对方。承太郎英俊深刻的面庞占满了他的视线，望着他的目光深邃得像望不见底的大海，因为光线的缘故，整个人影也像一双大手在无形笼罩着他。  
“把手伸出来。”  
花京院乖乖地双手并拢，伸到他面前。  
承太郎把钱包放在他手心。  
“诶，我自己来拿吗，其实这些东西也不是很贵啦。”  
“不用，都给你，以后的也都给你。”承太郎说。  
“…”  
“不过，不知道可不可以每周给我一点零花钱呢。”  
这像什么嘛，明明只有丈夫才会对妻子说这种话。花京院心里酸胀酸胀的，一直坚守的理智有种快要决堤的感觉，他知道不能再这样下去，但是却又无法拒绝这样的承太郎，现实与未来的天平左右摇摆，他的头低下来，脑子烧得快要爆炸。  
许久，才吐出一句：“你要零花钱干嘛。”  
“买烟啊。”想你的时候就抽一根。  
承太郎知道他这是同意的意思，上前两步搂住花京院，在人脸上落下蜻蜓点水的一吻。  
“那么，以后就交给你了。”  
计划通.jpg

今天的仗助很快乐，“爸爸”不知道遇到了什么好事，开心得多给他搓了五分钟背，于是他决定报之以李。小鬼头光溜溜地趴在承太郎怀里，伸出胖胖的食指，瘙痒似的往人下巴上勾，之后，又环着对方脖子，撑起身在耳朵旁“呼”了一声。  
承太郎：？谁教你的。

④  
花京院的生日要到了。  
他的27岁生日。  
儿时在孤儿院的记忆已经不太清晰了，花京院只记得自己常常在夕阳下孤单地踢着皮球。同龄的孩子们多数有身体上的残疾，看不见，或者说不出话，他常常为他们同为人类却拥有不同的命运感到悲哀，例如那些看不见的孩子，这辈子永远无法目睹太阳从东边升起。可这种对比又会让花京院陷入更深的绝望——他这样一个身体健全的人，也会被父母抛弃，自己究竟做错了什么呢？或许他的出生就是一个错误。  
过早对世界产生的失望致使他不对人类的感情抱有期待， 花京院开始逃避与任何人的交往，直到承太郎以一种不容抗拒的姿态出现在他的生命里。

对花京院来说，今年或许是他生活的一个转折点。认识了不多但值得信赖的朋友，开始带起了小孩，事业也蒸蒸日上，至于感情，倒一直是他心里解不开又不愿放弃的结，不过最近这个结隐隐有种要松开的迹象。  
“晚上七点，我来接你们。”承太郎微笑着对酒吧全体成员（尽管只有三人）致意。因为之前说好了要给花京院开生日派对，所以酒吧今天会早点关门，大家收拾好后一起去承太郎家。  
花京院显得有些不好意思，他挠挠头：“真是的，都这么一大把年纪了还过什么生日啊。”  
承太郎乜他一眼：“在我眼里你永远是小屁孩。”  
阿布德尔困惑，姓空条的小子怎么越来越有老板的范儿了，而每当这时波鲁那雷夫就会跑过来跟他咬耳朵，“你没看出来承太郎对咱们老板有意思吗？”  
“哈？”  
“你也太迟钝了，注意看眼神，眼神！只有对真心喜欢的人才会露出那么温柔的目光。”他一边说着一边挤眉弄眼地模仿，被阿布德尔嫌弃太恶心了。  
承太郎大手一挥，说今天所有客人的账都记在他名字上，在坐的吹起叫好的口哨声，酒吧的气氛顿时火热起来，花京院被感染到，情不自禁地笑出了声。  
“钱多到没地方花啊。”他揶揄道。  
“买你高兴。”从国中时期到现在，花京院永远像一个与世无争的孩子，这从他亘古不变的、充满慈悲的眼神中就可以看出。承太郎常常沦陷于这对充满天真而又诱惑的眼睛里，漫长的对视让他有种想要原地求婚的冲动，当然，时机还远远不够成熟。猎人要捉住肥美的猎物就必须学会耐心等待。他抬起手，想要抚摸这个人的脸，描摹他嘴角翘起的弧度，可对方未必会喜欢在众人面前这样做，于是最终只在花京院脸颊上轻轻掐了一下。  
“仗助也在家等你，他很想吃生日蛋糕。”承太郎贴近花京院的耳畔呢喃。热气扑打着敏感处，低沉且充满磁性的嗓音在脑海里无限放大，花京院有些腿软了。  
花京院别扭地挪开目光，不知该从何回应起，好在承太郎永远不会让他尴尬，说了一句“晚上见”，就先行告辞了。他平复了好一会，才继续站起来工作。

四个圈的汽车停在酒吧面前，大伙不由自主发出“哇”的声音。承太郎按下车窗招呼他们上车，花京院被推上副驾，波鲁那雷夫和阿布德尔挤在后面。  
成年后承太郎就不再接受家里的钱了，这辆车是他自己买的，足以证明他这些年混得不错。打开车载电台，轻松愉快的小调汩汩流出，令人舒适惬意。  
花京院目光追随着窗外，高楼大厦接连不断地往后退去，行人也只出现了个轮廓又匆匆消失，他想，这些像极了他脑海里的记忆碎片，回忆随着时间的流逝与他渐行渐远，那些生命中的过客也从不曾驻足，二十多年来，只留下身边这个人。  
他已经很满足了。

承太郎转动钥匙开了门，仗助听到声音后啪嗒啪嗒地跑过来，被一把捞起抱在怀中，承太郎弹了下他的额头，让他带叔叔们去看电视。  
“谁是叔叔！我可是哥哥，哥哥！”波鲁那雷夫发出毫无作用的抗议。  
花京院身为寿星，自然没有下厨的道理，于是这项任务就压到承太郎身上。周六不用上班，他出门前已经将食材准备好，就差下锅了。尽管小时候被母亲照顾得很好，但长年的独居生活也让承太郎学会了不少生活的基本技能，再加上天赋加持，他的厨艺其实很不错。  
波鲁那雷夫兴奋地在屋子里逛起来，马克杯，情侣的，沙发抱枕，情侣的，想去卫生间撒个尿，更是闻到一股浓浓的恋爱酸臭味。他汗颜，都到这种程度了那俩人竟然还没在一起吗。

承太郎拿出一瓶红酒，是花京院出生那年产的，他给每一个人倒上，生日派对就正式开始了。  
成年人的派对没有小孩子那么闹腾，他们愉快地碰杯，谈天说地，像认识了几十年的老友。寿星帽被戴到仗助头上，他拿筷子蘸着酒舔，没过一会儿就趴在桌上睡着了。  
承太郎觉得自己喝的不是很多，但头脑却已经开始变得昏沉，可能是气氛的原因，他平常与同事们喝酒都是游刃有余的，从不像现在这样。他透过眼里的水雾静静地看着花京院，这个人总是笑着的，那么温柔，又那么孤单。其实高中那会承太郎就几乎把告白的话说出口了，可花京院却打起了哈哈，说现在还不想考虑这种事情。他明白，花京院觉得自己配不上他，可他认为任何事物都无法阻挡相爱的两人，等到他有足够的能力去承担所有，终究会把花京院的手牢牢握在自己手中。  
波鲁那雷夫和阿布德尔准备步行回去，秋天的晚风吹在身上很舒坦，顺便解解酒。承太郎送别他们后，打着呵欠上了二楼。餐桌上一片狼藉，可他并不想收拾。花京院在阳台吹风。  
一切正如电影里的那样，夜空下，男主和女主深情对望，他们拥抱在一起。  
“谢谢你。”花京院把头埋在承太郎肩上，说道。身为酒吧老板的他自然是没那么容易就喝醉的，徐徐的冷风扑打在脸上，让他有一点酸楚，莫名其妙的忧伤使他更清醒了。每一年都在平淡的生活中流逝，人这一生还能有几个一年，几个十年呢？  
承太郎用力地抱着花京院，像是要把人揉进骨头里，他贪婪地呼吸着花京院的气息。  
这个人猝不及防地出现在他的世界里，又不声不响地呆了这么多年。  
一直以来他总是看着花京院孤单的身影，看他像刺猬一样包住自己。这很让人心疼，他多希望能成为花京院的依赖。  
葡萄酒的气味散发在两人周身，暧昧见缝插针，势不可挡地闯了进来。承太郎深吸了两口气，试图平静从不听他使唤的心跳。  
他缓缓地吐出几个字：“我们试试，好吗？”  
花京院抱住他的手一下收紧了，不可置信的样子，承太郎能感觉到他在微微颤抖。如果这次被拒绝的话，也不知道该怎么收场了，承太郎苦涩地想着，直到花京院沙哑的嗓子里发出一个音节。  
“好。”  
啊，终于。  
承太郎眼里亮晶晶的，他捧起花京院的脸，在对方柔软的唇上细细密密地啄着，像是要把这些年欠的全都补回来。他的舌头灵活地撬开花京院的齿关，以一种虔诚的姿态填满他的口腔，在每一处留下自己的痕迹。花京院支撑着他的胸膛，热烈地回吻。似乎要吻到天荒地老。  
漫天繁星都是他们的见证者。


End file.
